Nikki and Jude, Jude and Nikki
by Honeymusterd
Summary: Just having a friend that you like shouldn't even happen, and having a guy come into the picture even for a few seconds isn't great...or is it? a bit of OCC so warning.


I don't own 6teen if I did I would be very upset with the amount of characters… lol I kid!

Oh before I begin English is not my first language…please bear with me.

---

Nikki's POV

HE looks like something out of a magazine. HE is the sweetest boy I have ever met. HE is one of my best friends, so I better not like him the way I think I do…But he is nothing like my ex, thankfully. Jude's amazing blue eyes that have a glint of mischief and serenity, or his child like grins and smirks, or even the way his blond hair shifts gently on his face. Oh stop it Nikki! Just stop it! He is your best friend and you know it!

Normal POV

Nikki glares at the table where she currently had her cell phone, and then it begins to ring.

"I said stop it!!!!" she yells at no one in particular. Only Caitlin and Jude are there with her.

"Yo dudette, if you don't wanna answer it just turn the thing off." Jude says calmly and chill-axed reaching for the phone.

"Huh?" She didn't notice that her phone rang at all. Caitlin just looked at both of them while smiling to herself.

"Talk to me." Answered Jude, "…uh…yeah…I don't think she…I'm Jude…Her …no I didn't say that…no just friends… okay hold on, its for you." He handed Nikki her cell, while immediately regretting answering her phone.

Jude's POV

I feel my frown slowly engrave on my face, which I have been told I don't usually do. Who was that? That dude needs to chill out, Nikki shouldn't have to deal with someone so…aggressive sounding right now…I think? No she seems out of it…

"That was just Jude." She said, now why would he ask about me?

"Your coming? Now? Umm okay how about at…okay see ya there." She hangs up and looks disgusted, wow…he must have ticked her off.

"Jude, your coming with me…moral support" she states and demands, not that I mind, then I give her a lopsided smile.

"That's cool bra…" I laughed she looked relieved, I like it better when she doesn't seem upset, her eyes twinkle with excitement right now, and she's blushing…what? No she just likes having me as her moral support…I'm her bro…but the way she looks, she isn't like other girls…I like her style, her laugh, her- her…I like it all…I shouldn't be thinking this…she's one of my best friends…

Normal POV

"Will you two just go? You're scaring off my customers when you look at each other like that…" giggled Caitlin, gesturing them to go.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Oh no look at the time, come on Jude!"

"Right behind ya!" follows Jude.

Jen shows up from behind and Caitlin begins giggling and whispering like there was no tomorrow.

"I think she likes him! And I think he likes her!!!" she semi whispered.

"I know, I was getting so giddy like when you watch a romantic story and already know what is going to happen!"

"EEEE!~" they both squeal.

With Nikki and Jude

"John." Nikki frowns at the tall punk boy.

"Hey Nikki, Baby, how's my girl doing?" he said, more like he stated to Jude.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki looks surprised, "you broke up with me."

"Hey Nikki, where did you meet this guy?" Jude asks her quietly, she looks at him a bit surprised.

"A concert, the one during Lemon heads big inventory check…"

"I was talking to her…dude." John leaned in and towered over both of them, Nikki just glared at him and didn't flinch, Jude just shrugged it off and it didn't bother him.

"Baby, lets get back together, you know you want me."

"Actually I think that's exactly why we broke up…I didn't want you."

"Dude, is that it?"

"Stay out of this scrawny, listen baby I know we had our differences…"

"Way too many"

"I'm not scrawny, I just grew to fast."

"Hey, it's not like you have a boyfriend or something."

"How would you know?"

"Yeah how would you?...wait what?"

Jude's POV

She has a… oh yeah, she couldn't be single…not with her good looks, or her amazing personality…stop it dude…she's you…she's your friend.

"Oh yeah like who?" the big dude asked her again. She looks stumped; her hands go to the hem of her shirt like when she usually does when she messed up.

"Me" says a voice that I don't recognize. Who was that?

"Jude?" she whispers or whimpers.

"Yes me, I am her boyfriend and she is my girlfriend." Oh that's me.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it dude; she's over you and she's mine now." God I hate myself I sound just like him. Then I feel a hand slide into mine, Her hand is so small, Her hand is so small, She is so …perfect.

"Lets go." I say as I tug her along and leave the huge dude alone looking lost. Then it hits me…I was a total jerk face and am pulling a girl to the back of the food court, that makes me even more of a jerk. Then I let her go.

Normal POV

"You can hit me if you want…" he said not looking at her, holding his head down.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong…it's just that…" she looked at him while trying to find the words.

"I acted like him." He stated disgusted in himself.

"Huh?" she goes over and grabs his hands.

Nikki's POV

I grab his hands surprisingly he has soft hands, big soft hands. I trace his "destiny lines" and he just looks at me, his eyes watery full of sadness and …self hate?

"I won't hit you for doing what you did…but I didn't like it is all…you didn't act like your self back there." I kept tracing his hands, then they gripped my hands in his and pulled me in. for a moment I lost myself, in his aroma (its kind of funky usually but he showered today), his being, in his love…no he is just happy I don't think poorly of him.

"Okay, I'll never do that again…but promise me one thing." He said pushing me off him to look at him. He opened his mouth and then shut it looking ashamed then he hesitantly says "Just never date a guy like him again…okay?"

"Right." No, its not okay, I didn't want him to tell me the obvious I wanted him to tell me…something else…something more. I turn to leave when suddenly…

Jude's POV

I pull her back not wanting to let go I bring her into a hug and hold her.

"When I said I was your boyfriend I actually~" I get interrupted

"Didn't mean it, its okay I know." She mumbles into my chest.

"No, I did mean it…I mean I want to mean it, I'm a terrible dude that doesn't know what to want and not want, I shouldn't like you you're my best friend, but you know what I do I really like you!"

"Jude…I don't know what to …"

"Shh…just let me have this moment…I want to know what it feels like to hold you…just a little while longer…just a little longer…" then I felt her not struggle or wiggle around, but I felt her arms snake around my neck, and my arms slowly lowered to her waist, hesitantly. We both leaned in awkwardly, slowly and so tempting. I wanted to crash my lips on hers…but I don't wanna be anything like 'that guy' acting before thinking. Our lips finally met, and I felt her smile as I deepened the kiss, her hand reaching my hair, she tugs gently then just runs her fingers through it, I moan… its like an adrenaline in your head…and you add the best kiss of your life at the same time… the best moment ever…until we run out of breath.

Normal POV

Both gasping for air they suddenly realize not only was that the best kiss ever but they found what they were looking for.

---

corny I know but hey you try holding back the corniness of this apparently not popular couple! R&R!!!


End file.
